


Day 22 – Ghost

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [17]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Ari is too close to home.





	Day 22 – Ghost

Ariadne rides the Metro to the Latin Quarter.

She buys a paper, then walks briskly to her apartment.

The air is crisp. It’s almost dusk.

“I see Dom has a type.”

She turns around to see Mal, wearing an elegant evening gown.

_“Yusuf, please get me out of here. Hurry!”_


End file.
